Catboy and the Spinner Dolphins
Catboy and the Spinner Dolphins is the 4th episode of Season 27. Summary Catboy gets to drive the Gup-B again, and this time, he gets to learn how to spin and make a splash like spinner dolphins with the real spinner dolphins, but when Catboy accidentally sends the spinner dolphins to the darker side of the coral reef with a “swim away” splash, he must try to master the “follow me” splash with the help of the spinner dolphins’ leader and help her find her friends. Plot The episode begins at Sparkle Ocean in the night where Catboy is driving Kwazii's favorite gup, the Gup-B, around the coral reef. He was getting pretty good at driving it right now since he and the PJ Masks helped the Octonauts and Captain Jake and his crew stop Romeo from destroying the PJ Masks' headquarters and getting the gups back from him. Behind Catboy, Kwazii was flying with his aqua wings and using his super speed to follow the Gup-B with his apprentice inside, as they stopped and Kwazii swam in front of the Gup-B to compliment Catboy on his driving on his gup. Scratching the back of his head, Catboy thanks his mentor and also thanks him for teaching him how to drive the Gup-B and how to do many cool tricks. It was no problem at all, Kwazii said, as he tells Catboy that tomorrow evening, he’s going to learn more cool tricks on the Gup-B, and more exciting is that Catboy will learn how to make the Gup-B leap, spin, and twist like a spinner dolphin and he gets to do it with the Octonauts’ old friends, the spinner dolphins! Just hearing that made Catboy stoked about it as he asked when he'll learn how to do that. Kwazii replies that it starts tomorrow, and that he'll need to ask the spinner dolphins to help him teach his apprentice the spins and splashes too, first. The next evening, Catboy, Owlette, and Gekko went to Starlight Beach and dove down to meet Kwazii, the Gup-B, and even the spinner dolphins so Catboy could learn how to make the Gup-B leap, spin, and twist like a real spinner dolphin. Catboy was even more stoked than yesterday, and he even brought his notebook and pencil to take some notes so he could study them later. Kwazii nods at that and says that it's time for the first lesson. The first lesson was making the "Follow Me" splash as the spinner dolphin leader tells Catboy that spinner dolphins like her make different splashes that mean different things. This was like their very own special language, as she shows Catboy how it's done. She swims up to the surface, makes a leap, a spin, then a double twist, and finally a splash, which had her dolphin friends following her. Catboy wrote and drew that in his notebook and after that, he drove the Gup-B up to the surface to make that same splash. However, when Catboy tried to make the "follow me" splash, he only did a backflip, then a splash, which scared the dolphins and made them swim in panic. When Catboy saw what they were doing, he asks why the dolphins were so panicky as the spinner dolphin leader told him that he just told them that there was a hungry shark nearby and shows Catboy how it is done again. After she showed him the "follow me" splash, Catboy decides to try it again, but ends up jumping up in a circle, and making another splash, which meant "swim in circles", that made the other dolphins swim in circles. Every time Catboy tries to make the "follow me" splash, he kept messing up and the dolphins didn't follow him at all, but instead they did many unusual things. After failing the fifteenth time, nighttime comes and Kwazii decides to call it a night and they can start all over again tomorrow morning as he, the spinner dolphins, and the PJ Masks said goodnight and they went home to sleep while the spinner dolphins powered down, which means that they sleep while swimming. At Connor’s house, Connor was studying the notes he took in his notebook and was wondering how Kwazii could make that “follow me” splash without a problem. He tries to visualize how the spinner dolphin leader does it, just as he stretched his arms and lets out a yawn that he decides to rest. Hopefully, he’ll succeed in making that “Follow Me” splash this time tomorrow. The next night, Catboy tried his hardest to master the “Follow Me” splash, but like yesterday, his own splashes made the other dolphins do more unusual things. Finally, Captain Barnacles decides that Catboy should take a break and Kwazii agrees, but Catboy says that he needs to give it one more try as he brings the Gup-B back up to the surface, did a triple spin, a leap, and twisted five times before making a huge splash. Then, they dolphins looked like they were swimming towards Gekko and Owlette, and they were, only really fast, that the two had to swim out of the way before the dolphins hit them! However, the dolphins didn’t seem to stop and they were heading straight to the darkest side of the coral reef! The dolphins’ leader tried to call for them to come back, but they were already gone! The gang needed to find the dolphins, and fast! Taking out his Octo-Compass, Captain Barnacles sounded the Octo-Alert and all the Octonauts, the PJ Masks, and the dolphins’ leader were in the Launch Bay as Captain Barnacles says that their mission is to help the spinner dolphin leader find her missing friends in the darker side of the coral reef before something bad happens to them. Captain Barnacles, Kwazii, Peso, Owlette and Gekko went into the Gup-A, but Catboy stayed were he was as he still felt bad for sending the dolphins away with a “swim away” splash. Kwazii tells him to come on and hop into the Gup-B, but Catboy said that he might cause trouble on the mission, and adds that’s it’s his fault in the first place. Feeling sympathetic, Owlette flew over to Catboy and tells him in a comforting tone to not worry and that it’s not really his fault, and everyone agrees. Kwazii encourages Catboy to just go into the Gup-B and give it another try, which convinces him to go and finally, they were off to find the dolphins. When they entered the dark side, Kwazii and his friends stopped in front of three paths. Kwazii guesses that the dolphins splitted into three and suggests that they should split up to find them. Captain Barnacles agrees as he and Peso took the left, Owlette and Gekko went to the middle, and Catboy, Kwazii, and the spinner dolphin leader took the right path. The search was on! As they were searching, Catboy couldn’t help but feel bad about sending those dolphins away with the “swim away” splash he made as Kwazii said to him to not beat himself up about it and the spinner dolphin leader agrees and says to him that it’s not his fault. Catboy guessed that maybe they're right, but still, he couldn't help that it was true that it is his fault, no matter what his friends say when suddenly, Kwazii heard the sound of a scared dolphin nearby with his super hearing and Catboy heard it to as he lead his friends to where the dolphin might be. When they arrived, they found the first dolphin looking scared and swimming in a circle. Now it was Catboy’s chance to make him follow him as he drove the Gup-B up to the surface and hopefully make that Follow Me splash, but instead, the dolphin was swimming in a zig zagged line as Kwazii guessed that splash Catboy made meant, “swim in a zig zag line.” Luckily, the spinner dolphin leader helped him get the first dolphin to follow her by making her Follow Me splash perfectly and he followed her and her friends as Kwazii calls Captain Barnacles that he, Catboy, and the spinner dolphin leader have found the first dolphin. Captain Barnacles replied good work as Kwazii asks if he and the others have found any of the other spinner dolphins yet, just when they saw the second spinner dolphin up ahead. Peso lends Gekko his helmet and as he activates the helmet, Gekko swims to the dolphin and calms it down by telling him that he and his friends are here to help him get back to his friends. Lucky for Gekko, the Dolphin calms down as he follows him to the others, and soon, the gang had more luck on finding the last two dolphins. However, one was still missing. Luckily, Kwazii finds one of them in the seaweed all alone and scared with his psychic power, but he could also see that he (the spinner dolphin) was hiding from a group of sharks, and they look hungry! Quickly, everyone headed to the seaweed field and save it before the sharks find him. Meanwhile, the spinner dolphin was still in hiding just when one of the sharks smelled something. Something like lunch as the spinner dolphin quietly gasped when he realized that the sharks where sniffing his scent. Then, the sharks swam to his hiding place but just before they could find the shaky dolphin behind the rocks, the Octonauts, the PJ Masks, and the spinner dolphins arrived to rescue him! While Kwazii, Captain Barnacles, Peso, and the other spinner dolphins kept the sharks distracted, Catboy and the spinner dolphin leader sneaks passed them and quietly tried lead the spinner dolphin to safety, but he was so scared that he didn't want to get out of his hiding place. Luckily, the spinner dolphin leader led him out by making the “follow me” splash but then she hurts herself after cutting her fin on a rock. Fortunately, the spinner dolphin comes out and follows her and Catboy, so now it was their friends’ chance to escape also, but the sharks were hot on their tails! They needed to move out fast just as Kwazii gets an idea and tells Catboy to try and make the ”follow me” splash, but Catboy wasn’t sure if he’ll get it right as the spinner dolphin encourages him to try, and Kwazii gives him the instructions: leap, spin, and then double twist. Finally, after taking a deep breath, Catboy decides to give it another try. It’s time to be a hero, as he drives the Gup-B up to the surface and hoped to heaven that he’ll get the “follow me” splash right. As he did a leap, a spin, and finally, a double twist, he splashed and the other spinner dolphins followed him. Catboy couldn’t believe it! He finally did it, and the dolphins were following him, just like he and his friends hoped! As Catboy was enjoying this, he and the spinner dolphin leader splashed together, and the other spinner dolphins followed them behind as Owlette and Gekko cheered for Catboy, which encouraged him! Just a little farther and they’ll be far away from those sharks, and it looks like one more splash will do it, as Catboy proclaims they should make it a big one! Catboy and the spinner dolphin leader swam up to the surface, and made the biggest ”follow me” splash ever! Everyone got away from the sharks quickly, and Kwazii was astounded by how big Catboy’s biggest splash was. Later, everyone heads back to the Octopod as Kwazii tells Catboy that he’s very proud of what he did today to save the spinner dolphins. Catboy thanks Kwazii and adds that he couldn’t have it without his friends, then he and the spinner dolphin show them their new splash as the went up the surface, did a leap, a triple spin, and a pose, then finally a corkscrew, until they did a splash! Everyone was very impressed by that splash and Kwazii asks what it means as Catboy and the spinner dolphin leader both exclaimed in unison, “PJ Masks all shout hooray, cause in the night, we’ve saved the day!” and they jumped out of the water, ending the episode. Powers that Kwazii uses * Aqua Wings * Super Speed * Super Sight * Super Hearing * Guiding Light * Dark Claws * Rainbow Magic * Sparkle Shower * Star Power * Invisibility * Stretchy Power * Protection Power * Psychic Vision Characters * Trivia * Connor/Catboy drives the Gup-B for the second time. ** The first was in Atlantic: The Octonauts and the Gup Thief!. * The spinner dolphins from The Octonauts and the Spinner Dolphins make their returning appearance in this episode. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Season 27 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on Captain Barnacles Category:Episodes focusing on Peso Penguin Category:Episodes focusing on the Octonauts Category:Friendship Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Magic Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Episodes with images Category:PJ Masks images Category:Connor/Catboy images Category:Octonauts images Category:Season 27 images Category:Complete episodes Category:Complete Season 27 episodes